


Rendez-vous

by Granmoon



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, c'est vraiment que du fluff, il se passe rien d'autre à part du fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granmoon/pseuds/Granmoon
Summary: Martin accepte d'aller au restaurant avec Yann sans savoir qu'il s'agit d'un rencard. Lorsqu'il réalise, il est surpris de constater que ça ne le dérange pas tant que ça.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Évidemment, je ne connais ni Yann ni Martin ni qui que ce soit d'autre de Bangumi et tout ce qui est écrit ici est issu de mon imagination.

Martin en était à sa troisième cigarette de la journée lorsque Yann vint le rejoindre sur le toit. Il observait la route en face des bureaux, l’horizon gris et dentelé de Paris à contrejour sur un ciel bleu limpide. Partout autour de lui, le soleil martelait la pierre sombre ; la canicule pesait. 

Yann le salua en s’installant à ses côtés dans la mince flaque d’ombre. Ses bras, sa nuque et le haut de ses clavicules rouges dans la chaleur, sa figure brillante, couverte déjà d’un mince filet de sueur. Il fit crachoter son briquet avant de prendre sa première bouffée. Dans l’air brûlant, la fumée s’évanouie aussitôt, ne laissant derrière elle que l’odeur âcre mais ô combien réconfortante de la nicotine. Ils fumèrent en silence jusqu’à ce que Yann, porté par un courage inattendu, une vague de stupidité peut-être, une saute d’humeur, un sursaut de folie ? ne se tourne vers lui et demande :

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais demain soir ? »

Martin ne se douta de rien – comment aurait-il pu ? Ce n’était pas la première fois que cette question surgissait dans leur longue relation. Ainsi, innocemment, il n’en pensa absolument rien. Il tira une dernière bouffée sur sa cigarette déjà complètement consumée et passa une main dans sa frange humide.

« Demain soir ? Vendredi ?  
\- Oui Martin, vendredi, fit Yann avec un demi-sourire. Nous sommes jeudi aujourd’hui.  
\- Hm. »

Martin ne releva pas la pointe d’amusement et Yann ne poussa pas davantage dans sa moquerie – il aurait pu, ça lui ressemblait ces taquineries faciles, et peut-être que cette absence de répartie aurait dû mettre la puce à l’oreille de l’envoyé spécial.

« Nan, nan je crois pas que j’ai quelque chose de prévu. » dit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

À part récupérer les cinquante heures de sommeil qu’il me manque, ne rajouta-t-il pas. Il n’était revenu de la Thaïlande que le mardi, après plusieurs mois de reportage intensif dans de nombreux pays d’Asie. S’il avait réussi à obtenir une journée de congé la veille, il ne s’en était pas pour autant remis du décalage horaire et de la fatigue accumulée tout au long de ces très longues et intenses semaines de travail. S’il réussissait encore à fonctionner ce n’était que grâce au café, à la cigarette, et aussi, probablement, à l’habitude. Vivre dans cet éternel nuage de fatigue, où les jours et les heures se suivent et se ressemblent, s’emmêlent et s’embrouillent. Il était vrai que l’on pouvait se faire à tout, et Martin s’était définitivement fait à cette existence confuse, éparpillée et épuisée.

Il était tellement absorbé par ses réflexions qu’il faillit manquer la vague de nervosité qui vint traverser Yann, presque subitement. Curieusement, il l’observa s’essuyer les mains sur les cuisses de son pantalon, le regard fuyant et la main agitée autour de la cigarette fumante.

« Euhm, commença-t-il, clairement mal à l’aise. Ça te dirait que l’on passe la soirée ensemble ? Je veux dire… il y a ce resto japonais sympa qui vient d’ouvrir pas trop loin de chez toi et je me disais… enfin qu’on pourrait y aller à deux, juste nous deux, comme… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Avec la chaleur il était déjà rouge au niveau de la nuque, avec la gêne c’est tout son visage qui s’empourprait. Fasciné, Martin observa le phénomène sans trop savoir quoi dire. Les rougeurs se répandirent sur tout le visage, en partant des oreilles, jusque sur les pommettes et le nez. Sous son regard attentif, elles semblèrent gagner en intensité. Martin cligna des yeux.

« Eur… okay, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Ça ne me dérange pas et puis comme je t’ai dit, j’ai rien de prévu. »

Yann écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il l’observa une brève seconde comme s’il ne croyait pas réellement ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Vraiment ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle stupéfait.  
\- Euh… ouais, est-ce que ça va Yann ? »

Pour toute réponse, de multiples émotions se succédèrent sur son visage, comme s’il n’était pas très sûr de laquelle afficher, de laquelle ressentir. À nouveau, Martin observa le phénomène, partagé entre confusion et fascination.

« Yann ?  
\- Euh non, non rien, bredouilla le présentateur en écrasant rapidement sa cigarette contre la semelle de sa chaussure. Ça sera sympa, on en reparlera demain ! »

Déjà, il retournait dans la fraîcheur climatisée des bureaux, sans se retourner et sans un regard pour le salut paresseux de Martin. De nouveau seul, l’envoyé spécial revint à son observation de l’horizon parisien. Il repensa curieusement à l’échange et aux intrigantes réactions de Yann. Le rouge de sa peau dans la chaleur cuisante, ses cheveux redevenus complètement noirs aux racines à cause de la transpiration. Il avait l’étrange impression d’avoir manqué quelque chose de crucial dans la conversation qu’ils venaient d’avoir. Il y pensa longuement, mais c’est seulement en retournant dans les bureaux que la réalisation le percuta de plein fouet.

L’hésitation de Yann, son regard fuyant et les rougissements. Tout s’additionna pour enfin former une explication cohérente dans son esprit rongé par la fatigue. L’animateur ne venait pas de simplement lui proposer un dîner entre amis et collègues de travail. Il venait de lui proposer de sortir dans un cadre qui dépassait celui du travail, celui de leur amitié. 

Martin venait juste d’accepter de sortir – « sortir » – avec son patron.

Face à cette réalisation, deux sentiments se détachèrent de l’avalanche émotionnel qui s’effondra sur lui : confusion et mortification. Les deux émotions finirent bientôt par se fondre et s’emmêler, ne formant plus qu’un embrouillamini assez proche de la panique.

« Martin, mec, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Hugo en lui tendant une liasse de papiers.

Martin sursauta et confus, constata qu’à un moment ou un autre il avait quitté le toit et regagné son bureau. Hugo se tenait penché dans sa direction, une pile de papier tendue vers lui et les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Qu.. qu’est-ce que c’est ? » bredouilla Martin dans une vaine tentative d’agir comme si de rien n’était.

Hugo ne fût pas dupe. Il haussa un sourcil, affichant clairement qu’il se sentait outré que Martin puisse penser pouvoir le berner aussi mal.

« Les documents que j’ai gentiment accepté de photocopier pour toi pendant ta pause. Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es tout pâle…  
\- Yann m’a invité à sortir avec lui. » lâcha Martin d’une traite.

Il avait chuchoté pour que personne d’autre ne puisse l’entendre, mais il ne put s’empêcher de regarder anxieusement autour de lui malgré le brouhaha qui régnait dans le bureau. Une fois certain que ses paroles avaient belles et bien été étouffées, il revint vers le visage stupéfait de son ami. Hugo avait tellement écarquillé les yeux qu’ils auraient pu en tomber de leurs orbites. Mécaniquement, il tira vers lui la chaise vide la plus proche afin de se laisser tomber dessus.

« Quoi ? s’écria-t-il dans un souffle après une poignée de secondes. Comment ça « sortir » ? Comme « sortir », « sortir » ou « sortir » ?  
\- Sortir ! lâcha Martin, au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
\- Okay, okay, respire. Prend une grande inspiration. Il n’y a aucune raison de stresser ici. »

Martin sélectionna le regard le plus dubitatif qu’il avait en réserve pour le lancer en direction du chroniqueur. À son plus grand étonnement et agacement, celui-ci gloussa (gloussa !).

« Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de drôle.  
\- Vraiment ? Toi qui est le calme absolu, même dans les situations les plus extrêmes comme, je ne sais pas moi, la Syrie en plein milieu d’un conflit armé, c’est quand même plutôt amusant de te voir péter les plombs pour si peu.  
\- Ce n’est pas la même chose, protesta Martin entre ses dents.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu as répondu ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- À la demande de Yann, de sortir avec lui, qu’est-ce que tu as répondu ?  
\- Ben, oui. Mais sur le coup je n’avais pas encore percuté de quoi il parlait vraiment, en fait. »

Cette fois-ci, Hugo éclata ouvertement de rire. Visiblement, une fois le choc passé il trouvait la situation de Martin on ne peut plus hilarante. Martin dû difficilement retenir l’envie de le jeter de sa chaise.

« Hugo. »

Hugo riait encore.

« Sérieusement, ta compassion m’étouffe.  
\- Désolé, désolé, fit son ami en se calmant enfin. J’ai juste du mal à croire que tu ne t’y attendais pas.  
\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Bien sûr que je ne m’y attendais pas !  
\- Voyons Martin, tout le monde ici sait que Yann a un faible pour toi depuis la première fois que vous vous êtes adressés la parole. Je suis juste super surpris qu’il ait enfin trouvé le courage de t’inviter à sortir.  
\- Quoi ? Un faible pour moi ? Mais non, c’est ridicule. »

Hugo haussa les deux sourcils, visiblement estomaqué face à son manque de clairvoyance. Martin, pourtant, avait beau se creuser l’esprit, il ne parvenait pas réellement à comprendre ce qu’il avait manqué dans l’attitude de Yann à son égard. Lui qui pensait connaître l’animateur, il en perdait pied.

« Okay, prenons le problème autrement, dit finalement Hugo face à sa confusion. La question n’est pas ici de savoir ce que Yann pense…  
\- Ah bon ? lâcha Martin en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Nan, la question est de savoir ce que toi tu en penses. Comment tu te sens par rapport à la situation ? Est-ce que tu as envie d’aller à ce rencart ? Si tu es trop mal à l’aise, tu peux toujours aller voir Yann, lui dire que tu avais mal compris et que tu préfères annuler. C’est Yann, je suis sûr qu’il comprendra. »

Martin ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant de réaliser que Hugo n’avait pas tout à fait tort. Avait-il envie d’aller à ce rencart ? Est-ce que ça le dérangeait réellement qu’il s’agisse d’un rencart et non d’un simple dîner entre amis ? Il n’eut pas le temps de réellement considérer la question.

« Ben alors les pipelettes, lança Vincent en surgissant à leurs côtés. Ça m’a tout l’air de pas bosser très fort par ici.  
\- Hey, Vincent ! s’écria Hugo à sa vue, tout son visage s’illuminant. Quand est-ce que tu es arrivé ?  
\- Je viens de. Je vous fais pas la bise, certains mélanges de fluides corporels tels que la sueur me révulsent, mais le sentiment y est. »

Martin ne put réprimer un sourire. Vincent avait ce don-là. Il lui suffisait d’ouvrir la bouche pour redonner un semblant de bonne humeur et d’entrain à n’importe qui.

« Je ne veux pas me montrer indiscret, dit-il sans pour autant afficher la moindre gêne. Mais de quoi parliez-vous ? Ça m’avait l’air bien intéressant. »

Aussitôt, Hugo lança un regard interrogateur vers Martin. Il crevait clairement d’envie de partager la situation avec Vincent. Dans un soupire, l’envoyé spécial hocha la tête.

« Okay, écoute ça Vincent, fit Hugo, excité comme une adolescence sur le point d’acheter un billet pour le concert de son boys band préféré. Yann a invité Martin à sortir avec lui.  
\- Quoi ? Nooon ? Tu déconnes ? Il s’est enfin décidé ?  
\- Je déconnerais sur un truc pareil ? »

Visiblement très intéressé par la situation, le comédien fit signe à Hugo de se pousser pour qu’il puisse partager sa chaise minuscule et ainsi faire face à Martin.

« Martin, mon petit, je te suis tout ouïe, raconte-moi tout.  
\- Il n’y a vraiment rien à raconter Vincent, fit Martin, subitement mal à l’aise. Il m’a juste demandé si j’étais disponible pour un resto vendredi soir. »

Vincent hocha la tête, comme s’il venait de lui révéler les dernières lignes d’un mythique texte Maya.

« Et tu penses y aller ? » demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de réflexion silencieuse. 

Comme d’habitude, il frappait exactement là où ça faisait mal. Martin grimaça.

« Je ne sais pas encore, je n’ai pas encore eu le temps d’y penser, ça vient d’arriver.  
\- Tu veux un conseil ?  
\- Ben, évidemment. »

Et comme un grand manitou offrant quelques perles de son infinie sagesse, Vincent croisa les jambes et s’installa plus confortablement sur le bout de chaise qu’il occupait on-ne-savait-trop-comment aux côtés de Hugo.

« Vas-y. »

Martin attendit quelques minutes, attendit que le comédien poursuive, qu’il offre une raison à sa proposition ainsi offerte sans équivoque, mais il ne reçut rien de plus. Le conseil avait été donné, le grand manitou avait refermé son œil extralucide et demandait sa monnaie.

« C’est ça ton conseil ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, lançant un regard confus vers Hugo.  
\- Il n’y a rien de plus à ajouter, mon chéri. Le simple fait que tu hésites montre qu’une partie de toi est curieuse et a envie d’y aller. Et si une partie de toi a envie, voire envisage même d’y aller, c’est qu’il y a définitivement quelque chose que tu dois revoir dans la perception que tu as de ta relation avec Yann.  
\- Il n’a pas tort. » appuya Hugo, inutilement.

Troublé, Martin se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux – il fallait vraiment qu’il prenne rendez-vous chez son coiffeur. Il n’était définitivement pas assez éveillé pour cette conversation, voire cette situation. Et s’il buvait encore une tasse de café il allait probablement faire une crise cardiaque.

« Oh ! s’exclama Vincent en jetant un coup d’œil à sa montre. Il faut que j’y aille moi, et petit conseil d’ami, vous deux devriez aussi vous remettre au boulot. Yann a beau nous aimer très fort et même demander certains d’entre nous en rencart, je suis pas sûr qu’il sera content de savoir qu’on a rien foutu de l’après-midi. »

Et sur ces mots pleins de bon sens, il libéra la chaise de Hugo et s’éloigna à pas rapides. Hugo ne tarda lui aussi pas à se sauver, tapotant gentiment l’épaule de Martin à son départ.

« Courage. » dit-il, compatissant.

Martin soupira et laissa lourdement tomber sa tête sur son bureau.

 

______

 

L’émission du soir passa rapidement. Les rouages de Quotidien étaient maintenant bien huilés – ou presque. Tout le monde connaissait sa place, les choses qu’ils devaient faire, les paroles qu’ils devaient prononcer, et tout le monde les exécutait sans faute et sans trop y penser. Martin présenta son reportage dans une chemise cobalt gentiment prêtée par Hugo, et se fit charrier sur ses cheveux trop longs par un Yann fripouille, confortablement installé dans ses chaussures d’animateur d’infotainment. Si Martin eut parfois l’impression d’un jeu de regard maladroit entre eux, de yeux qui s’évitent tout en se cherchant dans un infini ballet d’actes manqués, il parvint à se persuader par la suite que tout était dans sa tête et qu’il projetait tout simplement son anxiété.

Il ne revit pas Yann une fois les caméras éteintes, car l’animateur devait rester plus tard, ayant des choses à régler avec Laurent. Le soulagement que Martin ressentît alors à l’idée d’avoir quelques heures de répit avant d’être obligé de lui faire face à nouveau, lui fit presque honte.

Le soir même, lorsqu’il regagna enfin son lit, il pria pour trouver rapidement le sommeil mais les heures s’égrenèrent et il demeura, les yeux grands ouverts sur l’obscurité. Son corps était épuisé mais son cerveau tournait à plein régime, repassant sans jamais s’arrêter sur la conversation qu’il avait eu avec Yann, puis avec Vincent et Hugo. Il tenta de se distraire et de se forcer à un état méditatif en se concentrant sur sa respiration, puis sur les voitures qui roulaient en contrebas, leur vrombissement remontant jusqu’à sa fenêtre ouverte. Mais inexorablement, son esprit revenait au visage rougeoyant de Yann sur ce foutu toit, son regard fuyant et sa surprise lorsqu’il avait dit oui au dîner. 

C’était cette surprise, surtout, qui restait imprimée dans les rétines de Martin lorsqu’il fermait les yeux. Cet immense étonnement, presque estomaqué, et ces grands yeux que le soleil et le t-shirt aigue-marine rendaient plus verts que bleus. Ces grands yeux surpris qui dissimulaient mal une pointe d’émerveillement.

Avait-il réellement un faible sur lui depuis leur première rencontre ? Si c’était le cas, cela faisait alors des mois, des années. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ?

Martin expira fortement, les paupières papillonnant dans les ténèbres. Il n’allait jamais réussir à s’endormir à ce rythme-là. Et la chaleur qui pesait toujours, lourde et moite contre sa peau. Il avait rejeté sa couverture au bas de son lit mais les draps et son pyjama lui collaient désagréablement à l’épiderme.

Il changea de position, rembourra son oreiller, reposa la tête et ferma les yeux. Son esprit divagua brièvement, passant d’un sujet à l’autre sans jamais vraiment se poser avant de revenir, comme un chien bien dressé, au visage de Yann, à ses yeux gris-bleu-vert tachetés de jaune, aux rides du sourire qui creusaient ses tempes lorsqu’il était heureux. Il repensa alors à la première fois qu’ils s’étaient vus. Les cheveux de l’animateur étaient plus poivre que sel, mais son sourire était le même, de même que son humour et la petite lueur de malice qui ne quittait jamais son regard. Martin était jeune alors – si jeune mon Dieu – et après la surprise initiale de le découvrir si petit et si menu, l’admiration entachée de timidité. Yann cependant, l’avait très vite mis à l’aise. Ils étaient aussi malhabiles l’un que l’autre et malgré leurs compétences, naviguaient maladroitement les règles de bien saillance entre patrons et employés.

Martin sourit malgré lui dans les ténèbres de sa chambre, submergé par les souvenirs et la nostalgie. Ses premiers mois au Petit Journal, toutes les émissions, tous les reportages et Yann, encore et toujours, hilare, malicieux et taquin.

Pendant toutes ces années, était-il réellement passé à côté des sentiments de Yann à son égard ? Martin avait du mal à y croire. Et ses propres sentiments dans tout ça, était-il passé à côté de ses propres sentiments pour l’animateur ?

Il se retourna dans son lit, cherchant en vain une parcelle de fraîcheur dans l’amas brûlant de couvertures. Ce serait se mentir à lui-même, que de dire qu’il n’avait pas envie d’aller à ce dîner, au moins par curiosité. Qu’allait-il se passer ? Est-ce que ce serait différent de tous leurs autres dînés amicaux ? Et si Yann tentait de l’embrasser, serait-il dégoûté ? 

Martin retourna la question dans sa tête, encore et encore, pour conclure, troublé, qu’en vérité l’idée soulevait en lui une pointe d’intérêt. À quoi cela ressemblerait-il d’embrasser Yann ? Il imagina les durs picotements de sa barbe mais des lèvres souples et douces. Et de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux grisonnant, de le tenir entre ses bras, ce corps si menu qui dégageait pourtant tant d’énergie.

Martin sentit monter en lui une suffocante bouffée de chaleur et il se redressa d’un bond, le souffle court. Dehors, des bruits de jeunes riant aux éclats, revenant sans doute d’une virée dans un bar quelconque. Il se traîna jusqu’à la fenêtre pour les voir défiler paresseusement dans les flaques de lumière jaunâtres des réverbères. La nuit était aussi dense que la chaleur.

Son cœur battait encore à la chamade. Secoué par la sensation fantôme de Yann contre ses lèvres et sa peau. Jamais Martin n’y avait pensé, comme si un quelconque mécanisme de préservation avait fait rempart à tout égarement émotionnel concernant son patron pendant les quatre dernières années. Désormais c’était comme s’il avait ouvert les portes, et les images affluaient, comme des centaines de millions de fantasmes qu’il avait jusque-là enfoui au fond d’une sorte de cellule mentale.

Les bras nus de Yann, légèrement bronzés après l’été, sa mince silhouette dans les costumes taillés sur mesure, ses exclamations enthousiastes lorsqu’il lui rapportait des cadeaux de l’étranger. Il avait désiré ces échanges taquins, toujours si affectueux, il s’était languis de ces regards malicieux et de ces éclats de rire, de cette touffe de cheveux éternellement ébouriffée, de cette odeur, de cette présence. Combien de fois s’était-il dit qu’il lui manquait pendant ces longs mois d’exil à l’autre bout du monde ? Combien de fois, au lieu de penser à sa famille, à ses amis ou à ses petites amies, avait-il pensé à Yann, à ses stupides rides du sourire, à ses blagues débiles et à ses étreintes rapides et accidentelles lorsqu’il se penchait, juste pour lui faire la bise ?

Martin lorgna le paquet de cigarette abandonné sur son bureau. Il rendit vite les armes et l’idée de trouver le sommeil, et tendit le bras vers sa nicotine comme vers une bombonne d’oxygène. La chaleur l’étouffait, ses propres émotions, ses propres souvenirs, le suffoquaient. Il tira fébrilement sur sa cigarette et exhala frustration, stupeur et confusion.

Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ?

 

__________

 

Le lendemain, personne au bureau ne rata sa figure que le manque de sommeil avait pâli, tiré et vieillit de plusieurs années. Étienne lui apporta son premier café et s’assura de sa santé, lui proposant même de l’aider dans certaines de ses tâches. Éric et Quentin passèrent à son bureau pour lui demander s’il avait passé la nuit seul et dans son lit. Valentine, quant à elle, lui lança une pluie de regards mi- inquiets mi- désapprobateurs par-dessus les ordinateurs qui séparaient leurs bureaux. Mais Hugo et Vincent, oh Hugo et Vincent qui savaient pertinemment de quoi il en retournait, éclatèrent de rire à sa vue.

« Je vois que monsieur a eu une nuit agitée, lança Hugo entre deux gloussements.  
\- Pleine de grandes révélations je l’espère, ajouta Vincent avec une batterie de clins d’œil.  
\- Pourquoi j’ai l’impression que cette situation vous amuse bien plus qu’elle ne le devrait ? grogna Martin en se concentrant ostensiblement sur l’écran de son ordinateur.  
\- Si tout se passe comme prévu tu nous pardonneras vite.  
\- Comme prévu ? »

Pour toutes réponses, Hugo s’éclipsa en riant et Vincent sourit malicieusement. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise vide, croisa les jambes et se délecta quelques instants de sa position de pouvoir. Du moins c’est le sentiment que Martin eut des quelques secondes qu’il demeura silencieux, à l’observer essayer de l’ignorer, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors ? dit-il finalement avec une lenteur exagérée.  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Ne fais pas l’idiot, est-ce que tu t’es décidé ? Est-ce que tu iras à ce dîné ? »

Mimant une désinvolture qu’il ne ressentait pas le moins du monde, Martin haussa les épaules. Vincent ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que Hugo mais il était bien plus perspicace lorsqu’il en venait de juger du comportement d’autrui ; il ne fût absolument pas dupe.

« Et est-ce que tu as pensé à pourquoi est-ce que ça ne te dérange pas d’y aller ? »

Martin grogna. Toujours, toujours, cette effrayante habileté de frapper le cœur de la cible à chaque lancé. Avec Vincent c’était absolument impossible de se défiler.

« Franchement Vincent, je n’ai vraiment pas envie d’en parler, soupira-t-il en faisant enfin face au comédien. C’est comme si… cette situation… je ne… »

Il chercha ses mots, agita les mains, soupira de frustration. Sans raison, il sentit une boule enfler dans sa gorge.

« J’ai juste l’impression d’avoir vécu dans une dimension parallèle tout ce temps et maintenant je perds un peu pied, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
\- Oh mon chéri. Laisse-moi te faire un câlin. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, Vincent vint l’enlacer vigoureusement. Martin ne put s’empêcher d’en retrouver le sourire.

« Tu es con. » lâcha-t-il en se laissant cependant malmener par le comédien.

Il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose au sujet du mélange de fluides corporels, mais ne put jamais commencer sa phrase.

« Je vois que ça travaille fort dans ce bureau. » fit la voix de Yann derrière eux.

Vincent se détacha lentement de lui, sans se presser. Personne dans ce bureau ne craignait vraiment le Kourou de Yann – il faisait trop rarement appel au peu d’autorité que lui conférait son statut de patron.

« Est-ce que j’ai envie de savoir d’où sort cette subite vague d’affection ? soupira-t-il en haussant les sourcils.  
\- Martin avait l’air un peu triste, dit Vincent sans la moindre hésitation, puis se tournant vers Martin : est-ce que ça va mieux maintenant ?  
\- La forme. Je revis littéralement. » répondit Martin, avec l’enthousiasme d’une porte de prison.

Yann eut un petit rire, yeux plissés en deux croissants de lune couchés. Il portait encore un t-shirt sans manche aujourd’hui et des traces de la chaleur ardente qu’il faisait à l’extérieur marquaient sa peau. De légères taches de rousseur sur ses clavicules, son cou et ses bras nus que l’hiver avait rendu si pâles. 

« Tu as le mal du pays ? le taquina-t-il en s’approchant.  
\- Aha, très drôle. »

Vincent entre-temps, s’était sournoisement volatilisé. Martin ne le réalisa pas immédiatement. Il regardait Yann. Il regardait ses cheveux ébouriffés et son visage un peu fatigué mais souriant. Il regardait ce visage et il cherchait en lui les angoisses qui l’étreignaient depuis la veille au sujet de leur relation subitement si ambigüe, mais tout s’était essoufflé, tout était suspendu. Comme si subitement il se tenait dans l’œil du cyclone. 

« J’ai juste eu une nuit un peu difficile, grogna-t-il en se frottant les yeux. Sinon, quoi d’neuf ?  
\- Juste pour t’informer que les grands voudraient te voir. Il se pourrait que tu sois catapulté quelque part en Afrique du nord dans les prochains jours.  
\- Très énigmatique tout ça, sourit Martin bien qu’il se doute déjà de l’endroit où on comptait le « catapulter » ayant suivi l’actualité des derniers jours.  
\- N’est-ce pas ? Le suspense est à couper le souffle. »

Yann vint s’appuyer contre son bureau, si près maintenant que leurs genoux auraient pu se toucher. Ce n’était pas une situation qui sortait de l’ordinaire ni un geste que Yann ne faisait pas régulièrement, que ce soit avec Martin ou d’autres employés de Bangumi. Pourtant, aujourd’hui, Martin ne pouvait s’empêcher de prendre note de leur proximité – d’en être excessivement conscient.

« Est-ce que c’est toujours okay pour ce soir ? » demanda-t-il à voix plus basse.

Martin reconnut les traces du malaise sur la figure de l’animateur. S’il ne le connaissait pas si bien il les aurait probablement manqué – après tant d’années de télé, Yann avait quand même développé une certaine adresse dans l’art de camoufler son inconfort. Mais la façon dont le coin de sa bouche se relevait dans un début de tic nerveux, Martin aurait pu relever cette semi-expression même à des kilomètres.

À sa vue, une boule de chaleur vint gonfler dans sa poitrine. Il trouva Yann incongrument touchant dans sa gêne.

« Toujours, toujours, assura-t-il sans réussir à réprimer un sourire.  
\- Génial, j’ai réservé une table pour après l’émission comme ça on pourra directement y aller ensemble.  
\- Ça marche ! »

Ils se sourirent et à cet instant, Martin se dit qu’il avait probablement paniqué pour rien. Il connaissait Yann et Yann le connaissait. Leur relation était tellement naturelle, la gêne ne restait jamais longtemps. Ils survivraient à ce rencart impromptu. Dans quelques jours, sans doute qu’ils en riraient.

« Bon, soupira Yann en se frottant les yeux. Il est temps pour moi d’aller jouer mon rôle de producteur. Réunion avec TMC dans… maintenant en fait. Salut Martin !  
\- L’homme aux milles chapeaux, sourit Martin. Salut Yann, courage !  
\- N’oublie pas ta rencontre avec la rédac’ !  
\- T’inquiète, je termine juste ça et j’y vais de ce pas. »

Yann lui jeta un dernier sourire par-dessus son épaule avant de disparaître au bout du couloir. Martin ne réalisa qu’il le regardait bêtement s’éloigner que lorsque Vincent vint le tirer de son immobilisme par un bref toussotement.

« Vous êtes adorables, dit le comédien en reprenant sa place dans la chaise vide qu’il avait partagé la veille avec Hugo.  
\- Arrête. » grommela Martin en haïssant son rougissement.

_______

 

L’émission, comme la veille, se déroula sans anicroche et Martin se retrouva à attendre Yann dans l’open space désertée beaucoup trop rapidement selon lui. Ses angoisses étaient revenues dans la soirée et le bref échange qu’il avait eu avec l’animateur pendant l’émission n’avait pas réussi à les calmer. Il se tenait ainsi debout près de son bureau, mimant un vague intérêt pour l’un des écrans de télévision montés au mur du bureau et sur lequel défilait en permanence les nouvelles. Ses yeux n’enregistraient en fait absolument rien, et ses oreilles guettaient nerveusement les bruits en provenance du bureau de Yann.

Dans les prochaines minutes débuterait leur « rencart ».

Martin, anxieusement, vérifia pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes son reflet ébouriffé dans l’un des nombreux écrans d’ordinateur éteints de l’open space. Il se sentait gauche, sale et moche, comme à chaque fois qu’il revenait du plateau et redécouvrait son visage sous les couches de poudre dont il se faisait barbouiller pour ne pas avoir l’air trop malade à l’écran. Comment faisait donc ces gens qui se maquillaient en permanence ? Comment survivaient-ils à la vue de leurs visages nus après plusieurs heures de pores impeccables et de grands yeux de biche. S’en était presque traumatisant de redécouvrir d’un coup des traits fatigués et des cernes violacées pareilles à des hématomes. 

Ses yeux aussi, qui brillaient de fatigue nerveuse et de trop plein de caféine. Et ses cheveux trop longs qui partaient dans tous les sens et qui prenaient d’impressionnantes proportions à cause de l’humidité et de la chaleur. Il tenta en vain de les aplatir.

C’est cet instant que choisi Yann pour sortir de son bureau. Il s’était lui aussi délesté du maquillage de plateau et ses yeux semblaient plus larges encore, entourés des petites rides qui donnaient toujours à son visage un quelque chose de joyeux.

« Prêt ? » lança-t-il avec un entrain qui trahissait une pointe de nervosité.

À nouveau, sa simple présence fût comme un baume apaisant sur les nerfs à vifs de Martin. Il oublia ses cheveux d’épouvantail, son visage de zombie et son incertitude quant aux sentiments qu’il vouait à l’animateur. Tout s’estompa à l’arrière de son esprit comme un vague bruit de fond.

« Toujours. » dit-il avec une poussée de joie et d’énergie dont il ne connaissait pas l’origine.

Yann lui rendit son sourire et côte à côte, dans un silence incroyablement confortable, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Ils étaient tous les deux venus avec leurs voitures mais comme Yann devait repasser aux bureaux le lendemain et aurait ainsi l’occasion de récupérer son véhicule, ils décidèrent de prendre celle de Martin pour la soirée. 

« Bon, guide moi, fit Martin en roulant hors des parkings de Bangumi, jetant un regard des deux côtés de la route avant de s’engager.  
\- Roule comme si tu te rendais chez toi, c’est vraiment pas loin, expliqua Yann en attachant sa ceinture de sécurité. C’est Laurent qui m’a fait découvrir cet endroit, c’est tout récent et la bouffe est vraiment excellente. Ils servent les meilleurs yakisobas de Paris selon moi.  
\- Toi et ta passion pour la bouffe japonaise… Je n’oublierais jamais ce jour où tu nous as traînés dans ce restaurant de bentos. Je ne savais même pas que ça existait. »

Yann rit. Inconsciemment, Martin ne put s’empêcher de chercher son visage dans le rétroviseur. Il ne put qu’entrapercevoir le sourire et les yeux brillants, illuminés par intermittence par les réverbèrent qui défilaient au bord de la route.

« Vos regards sceptiques avant d’ouvrir les boîtes, inoubliables !  
\- J’avoue que les yeux émerveillés de Hugo resteront à jamais gravé dans les annales. » sourit Martin.

Ils roulèrent quelques minutes dans un silence tranquille, les visages fouettés par le vent que les fenêtres grandes ouvertes laissaient tournoyer dans l’habitacle surchauffé. Le trafic était anormalement ténu pour un vendredi soir parisien, et Martin ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire, un peu bêtement, que c’était un signe de Dieu – que cela signifiait que cette soirée ne pouvait que se passer sous les meilleurs auspices. 

Le soleil qui se couchait toujours de plus en plus tard avait laissé le ciel légèrement cobalt et sur l’horizon demeurait encore une bande de lumière vaguement rougeoyante. Les immeubles de Paris la découpait, grandes ombres sombres piquetés çà et là de fenêtres lumineuses. 

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la canicule, Martin pensa à l’été qui venait déjà si vite et aux plaisirs qui venaient avec. La maison d’été dans le sud de la France où il rejoignait sa famille chaque année, la mer fraîche et salée qui viendrait battre son corps alors qu’il ramerait, inlassablement, et tenterait de se dresser sur les vagues écumeuses. Il pensa aux barbecues au cœur de ces soirées ensoleillées, de ces randonnées dans des forêts verdoyantes et de la bonne humeur vigoureuse qu’emmenaient toujours le beau temps et la chaleur.

Il pensa à Yann, à ses bras bronzés et ses yeux plissés derrière ses lunettes de soleil arc-en-ciel. Ses clavicules qui ne cessaient jamais de rougir malgré la mélanine accumulée vers la mi-août.

Il rougit furieusement face à la direction que prenait ses réflexions.

« L’été arrive vite. » dit Yann pensivement, accoudé à la fenêtre mais tourné légèrement dans sa direction.

Martin eut peur un instant qu’il n’ait lu dans ses pensées et bénit l’obscurité qui dissimulait ses rougissements intempestifs.

« Mais au fait, tu ne m’as pas dit quand est-ce que tu repars en vadrouille ! poursuivit l’animateur, dans un sursaut de réalisation.  
\- Ah oui c’est vrai ! Mercredi normalement.  
\- Ah oui. »

Est-ce que c’était de la déception que Martin relevait dans la voix de l’animateur ? Il faisait trop sombre dans la voiture pour qu’il puisse en juger à l’expression de son visage.

« Je t’enverrai des cartes postales.  
\- Je te prends au mot.  
\- Quoi ? Oh non. Bon, une carte tous les trois jours, okay ?  
\- Ça promet ici et là mais ça se défile bien vite hm ? »

Martin roula des yeux sans pouvoir s’empêcher de sourire. Il alluma la radio mais garda le volume bas, juste pour leur offrir un fond sonore pendant que les rues continuaient de défiler. Les derniers tubes à la mode qu’il fredonna sans y penser juste pour deviner les sourires de Yann dans la pénombre.

« Juste ici, sur la droite. » lui indiqua-t-il lorsqu’ils ne furent plus qu’à quelques mètres du restaurant.

Martin ne l’aurait jamais repéré s’il était venu seul ou sans aucune idée de ce qu’il était en train de chercher. La façade était serrée entre une petite épicerie et un immeuble quelconque, grisaillé par les pots d’échappement des voitures. Une enseigne flambant neuve par contre, d’un rouge que la lumière des lampadaires rendait carmin. Le nom était écrit en romanji et en kanji, d’une belle écriture dorée et rectangulaire. Miraculeusement, Martin parvint à trouver une place de parking non-occupée pas trop loin de l’entrée et ils se glissèrent dans la chaleur moite de la nuit un peu à contrecœur pour se rendre jusqu’aux portes.

« Je suis trop vieux pour cette chaleur, grommela Yann en secouant la tête.  
\- Tu dis ça à chaque début d’été depuis que je te connais, commenta Martin en riant.  
\- Je suis devenu trop vieux il y a longtemps, mon très jeune Martin.  
\- N’importe quoi, mon très ancien Yann. »

Le restaurant était vaguement climatisé – juste assez pour qu’ils n’étouffent pas dans la chaleur combinée des températures caniculaires et des grands fours qui tournaient sans doute dans les cuisines. Une ambiance intimiste avec peu de clients, quelques tables rectangulaires arrangées au milieu de la salle et, contre les murs, des banquettes de tissus rouge. Lorsque Yann donna leurs noms au maître d’hôtel c’est vers l’une de ces tables qu’il les conduisit.

Installé face à Yann, Martin l’observa à la dérobé par-dessus le menu. Les lumières tamisées auréolaient son visage et surlignaient ses mèches grises de détails argentés. Martin n’eut pas le temps de détourner le regard quand l’animateur releva les yeux. Gênés, ils échangèrent un sourire.

« Je te conseille vraiment les yakisobas, dit Yann, jugeant mal son expression un peu égarée. Tu m’en diras des nouvelles.  
\- Hmhm. » répondit Martin, feignant l’intérêt.

Il ne pouvait maintenant s’empêcher de s’interroger sur l’étiquette « rencard » de ce dîner. Jusqu’à maintenant, rien vraiment n’était sorti de l’ordinaire ou n’avait différé de leurs autres rendez-vous. Mais en même temps, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s’était attendu.

Le serveur vint prendre leurs commandes puis leur apporter leurs boissons et dans les intervalles, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Du travail surtout car, soyons sérieux, c’était la chose qui occupait réellement le centre de leurs vies, mais aussi des vacances qui approchaient doucement, de leurs familles respectives qui se connaissent maintenant assez bien, de séries TV à regarder – Martin devenait un connaisseur, les marathonant pendant ses longs trajets d’avion. L’ambiance était intime sans pour autant être inhabituelle ou inconfortable.

Avec l’aide de la bouteille de vin et de la présence toujours un peu intoxicante de Yann, Martin se détendit jusqu’à ne plus ressentir le moindre nœud d’angoisse au fond de son estomac. Il s’agissait bel et bien d’un rencard comme le lui indiquaient le vin, l’intimité, la légère appréhension qui accompagnait chaque taquinerie, mais c’était naturel, pas le moins du monde dépaysant. C’était à se demander si toutes leurs rencontres avant celles-ci n’avaient-elles pas aussi été des formes de « rencards ». La pensée aurait dû l’effrayer, d’avoir si longtemps si mal jugé leur relation, mais en cet instant, dans le confort du restaurant et de leur échange, Martin eut de la difficulté à s’en inquiéter.

On leur apporta enfin leurs yakisobas. Martin testa la « merveille » et l’accorda à Yann.

« Alors ? lui demanda l’animateur en souriant, devinant déjà sa réponse face à son expression émerveillée.  
\- Gé.n.ial. » approuva-t-il autour d’une bouchée un peu trop chaude.

Yann rit lorsqu’il chercha le pichet d’eau à tâtons pour finir par reprendre une gorgée de vin. Il se sentait déjà légèrement pompette mais aux pommettes rougies de l’animateur face à lui, il se rassura en se disant qu’il n’était de toutes les façons pas le seul.

Lorsque vint le temps de passer commande pour le dessert, Martin se jugea assez saoul pour se jeter à l’eau.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, avoua-t-il. Mais au-début je n’avais pas du tout compris ce que tu me demandais avec ce dîner. »

Le visage de Yann, rosé par l’alcool, s’empourpra davantage au sujet et il détourna un peu les yeux. Déliées par le vin, les pensées de Martin s’égarèrent et le trouvèrent adorables.

« Je sais, lui révéla enfin Yann en grattant distraitement l’étiquette de la bouteille de vin. La désinvolture avec laquelle tu as accepté était assez parlante.  
\- Comment aurais-je pu savoir ? Je ne… »

Martin secoua la tête et chercha ses mots. Il ne voulait pas blesser l’animateur mais il voulait aussi savoir de quoi il en retournait.

« Je ne sais tellement pas quoi penser, Yann. » finit-il par lâcher, incapable d’exprimer son trouble autrement.

Yann acquiesça, ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, il le regarda.

« Je… Je t’apprécie beaucoup Martin. Plus que beaucoup en fait. Plus qu’apprécier en fait. Et depuis longtemps. Mais je n’ai jamais… jamais voulu oser. Ni même y penser, en fait. »

Les paroles de Hugo revinrent alors à Martin. Le fameux faible que l’animateur avait pour lui, et ça depuis le premier jour.

« Mais… mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, pourquoi pas ? Et surtout pourquoi maintenant ?  
\- Pourquoi pas ? répéta Yann, sincèrement surpris par la question. Mais il y a tellement de raisons. Je suis un homme, je suis ton patron, je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi…  
\- Yann, tu n’es vraiment pas si vieux.  
\- J’ai passé le cap de la quarantaine Martin, dans quelques années j’aurais cinquante ans. C’est la moitié d’un siècle.  
\- Et alors ? Laurent aura cinquante ans dans un an, est-ce que tu dirais qu’il est vieux ?  
\- Non, mais… »

Martin leva la main, faisant signe à Yann qu’il n’accepterait aucune protestation. Yann sourit.

« T’es vraiment chiant, dit-il sans la moindre animosité.  
\- Oui, mais c’est pour ça que tu m’aimes, taquina Martin, sans réfléchir.  
\- Effectivement. »

La bouffée de chaleur qui l’inonda face à la sincère affection dans la voix de Yann. Il se sentit rougir des pieds à la tête. Réalisant sans doute ce qu’il venait de dire – et comment il venait de le dire – l’animateur détourna les yeux et prit une nerveuse gorgée de vin.

« Mais pourquoi maintenant ? » demanda Martin, presque dans un murmure.

Yann haussa les épaules, observant les dernières gouttes pourpre qu’il faisait tanguer dans son verre à pied.

« J’ai réalisé que si je ne tentais pas ma chance je le regretterais sans doute pour le restant de mes jours. Et puis Laurent m’a un peu poussé aussi, il est sans doute fatigué de… de m’entendre parler de toi.   
\- Laurent est au courant ?  
\- Ne me dis pas que ça te surprend. »

Non effectivement. Yann et Laurent avaient toujours été très proches. Partenaires en business mais aussi excellents amis. Martin ne savait que penser du fait que Yann lui parlait de lui au point où il devait en être fatigué. 

« Mais au final je n’ai même pas réussi à clairement te proposer ce… ce rendez-vous. J’ai vu que tu n’avais pas compris et je me suis défilé, je n’ai pas osé l’expliquer plus clairement. Je me suis dit tant pis, que ce serait juste un dîner comme on en a l’habitude.  
\- Mais j’ai fini par comprendre, fit Martin.  
\- Ouais, je l’ai compris ce soir. Quand je t’ai vu te recoiffer incognito dans l’open space tout à l’heure. »

Martin rougit.

« Je ne…, commença-t-il, puis voyant le sourire de Yann. Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. »

Yann rit. Martin essaya de ne pas trop s’interroger sur le naturel de cette conversation tout à fait hallucinante. N’étaient-ils pas en train de remettre en question toute leur relation ? Comment pouvaient-ils le faire avec tant de tranquillité, tant d’humour ? 

« Maintenant tu sais tout, soupira Yann en se rencognant dans son siège.  
\- Je sais tout, répéta Martin sans trop y croire lui-même. Mais depuis combien de temps, Yann ? »

Yann grimaça. Dans la lumière tamisée, ses yeux brillaient d’une lueur étrange, presque chagrine. 

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de la première fois que je suis venu de chercher à l’aéroport ? »

Le souvenir n’était pas particulièrement clair dans l’esprit de Martin. Il était emmêlé, changé par toutes les fois qui avaient suivi. Yann maintenant, venait souvent le récupérer à l’aéroport. Après quelques minutes cependant, lui revint enfin cette première fois. Il revenait d’un pays chaud, il s’en souvenait car il en avait rapporté des coups de soleil douloureux. Il était aussi malade. Une petite grippe qui avait cependant su le mettre chaos pendant le vol du retour à cause de la fatigue accumulée.

« Après le Kenya ? » lança-t-il.

Yann hocha la tête.

« Tu es revenu avec un bon 38 de fièvre. J’étais malade d’inquiétude, sans trop savoir pourquoi. J’ai compris quand je t’ai enfin vu aux arrivés. Tu étais blanc comme un cachet d’aspirine, mais tu souriais de ton sourire un peu débile. »

Yann leva un doigt vers son visage.

« Celui-là ! dit-il, ce qui fit rire Martin. Exactement celui-là. Et tu sais quelle est la première chose que tu m’as dit ? Avant même de me saluer ?  
\- Désolé, je sèche, là.  
\- ‘Est-ce que ça va Yann ? T’as pas l’air en forme !’ »

Martin ne put se retenir, face à l’expression mi- outrée mi- amusée de Yann, il éclata de rire.

« À ce moment-là j’ai dû décider entre l’envie de te frapper, fort, et de t’embrasser.  
\- Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir été frappé ni embrassé, releva Martin. Et ça je pense que je m’en souviendrais, fièvre ou pas.  
\- Forcément. Je venais de réaliser qu’une partie de moi avait envie de t’embrasser, donc je n’ai rien fait. J’étais trop choqué. »

Martin baissa les yeux.

« Yann, c’était il y a trois ans. » murmura-t-il.

Yann sourit mais ne dit rien de plus, triturant de nouveau l’étiquette de la bouteille de vin. Ils demeurèrent dans ce silence un peu maladroit, trop intime, jusqu’à ce que le serveur leur apporte leur dessert. Ils avaient commandé un dorayaki à la pâte de haricots rouges. Un seul, car d’après Yann, ici, les parts étaient plutôt conséquentes.

Martin put constater que c’était effectivement le cas lorsque le serveur posa l’assiette entre eux. Elle était accompagnée de deux petites cuillères gravées de lierre. Yann fût le premier à se pencher vers le gâteau.

« Martin, dit-il enfin autour de sa bouchée, l’observant d’un regard pénétrant. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? »

Martin feignit la désinvolture.

« Vas-y, après tout ce n’est que juste chose vu tout ce que je t’ai demandé.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu venu à ce dîner ? Lorsque tu as compris de quoi il en retournait vraiment, pourquoi es-tu venu ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Avait-il pris des cours avec Vincent ? À nouveau, Martin se retrouvait au pied du mur, confronté au cœur du problème et sans possibilité d’échappatoire. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et tenta, en vain, de rassembler ses pensées.

« Pour être très franc avec toi, je ne suis pas sûr, je… »

Martin ferma les yeux.

Non.

Il ne pouvait pas tourner ainsi autour du pot. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Yann qui venait de se mettre complètement à nu devant lui. Il venait de tout lui révéler, tous les dessous de son affection, tout en sachant pourtant qu’il avait si peu à en gagner. Martin ne pouvait pas se défiler et lui offrir quelques miettes en échange. Yann méritait mieux.

« Non, la vérité c’est qu’au-début je ne savais vraiment pas quoi en penser et j’étais vraiment hyper troublé par tout ça. J’avais l’impression d’être passé complètement à côté de notre relation pendant toutes ces années.  
\- Désolé. » murmura Yann, clairement mal à l’aise.

Martin secoua vigoureusement la tête. Sans trop y penser, il posa sa main sur celle de Yann dans un geste réconfortant.

« Non, non, ce n’est pas de ta faute, Yann. Tu n’as pas du tout à t’excuser. J’ai juste été super con, comme d’hab.  
\- Mais non, protesta Yann à voix basse, retrouvant une ébauche de sourire.  
\- Mais si. Je n’avais rien compris et ça, je l’ai compris ce soir, en parlant avec toi. En fait, je ne suis pas du tout passé à côté de notre relation. Tout était là devant moi. Et je crois qu’une partie de moi, une partie de moi le savait. Je ne sais si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
\- Désolé, pas vraiment nan. »

Yann souriait. Martin pouvait toujours sentir la chaleur de sa main sous sa paume. Et Yann qui se laissait faire et ne bougeait pas, et Yann qui le regardait avec toute cette tendresse. Martin fût subitement suffoqué par toute l’affection qu’il éprouvait pour cet homme. 

« Ce que j’essaye de dire c’est que… je ne l’ai pas réalisé avant que tu me proposes ce dîner, mais je ne pense pas que… je n’ai pas encore de mot, mais je ne pense pas que mes sentiments pour toi se cantonnent à de la simple amitié. »

Ça y est, c’était dit. Subitement les mots étaient là, flottaient entre eux et lentement, gagnaient en matérialité. Maintenant qu’ils avaient été prononcés, Martin n’avait d’autre choix que de les confronter. Il n’y avait plus de détour.

Étonnement, il ne ressentit pas la peur panique qu’il avait été si certain d’éprouver. Il se sentait apaisé, comme si toute sa relation avec Yann, depuis son commencement, avait mené à ce moment précis. Comme si, aussi, c’était quelque chose qu’il avait toujours su inconsciemment.

Yann le regardait, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte. Il le regardait et son regard trahissait ses doutes mais aussi une pointe d’espoir. Il ne le croyait pas vraiment – il ne se laissait pas y croire. Et Martin eut envie, plus que tout au monde, de le couvrir d’affection aussi longtemps qu’il le faudrait pour qu’il le fasse.

À la place, il récupéra sa petite cuillère et pris une bouchée du gâteau.

« Oh ! s’exclama-t-il, surpris par le goût. C’est vraiment très bon.  
\- Quel subtile changement de sujet, sourit Yann en secouant doucement la tête.  
\- T’as vu ça ? Subtilité est mon deuxième prénom.  
\- Maiiis bien sûr. »

Ils finirent leur dîner comme ça, reprenant les conversations qu’ils avaient entretenu au-début du repas comme si de rien n’était. Mais ni l’un ni l’autre n’était vraiment dupe. Ils sentaient les regards de l’autre lorsqu’ils détournaient le regard ou se penchaient en avant pour récupérer une part de gâteau. Ils étaient si proches parfois que leurs souffles s’effleuraient, que Martin aurait pu compter les minuscules taches de rousseur sur la figure de Yann.

Leurs deux mains jointes sur la table, pas une seule fois, ne se séparèrent.

 

_______

Pensif, Martin observa le groupe de jeunes filles qui déambulaient sur le trottoir d’en face en hurlant de rire. Leurs longs cheveux lumineux balayaient leurs épaules que la chaleur torride avait dénudées. C’était vendredi soir, les bars de la capitale battaient leurs pleins et la jeunesse parisienne arpentait les allées sombres en riant aux étoiles que la pollution urbaine et un ciel bas et gris dévoraient. 

Martin eut un moment de nostalgie pour cette période de sa vie qui se terminait. Il avait l’impression qu’elle était passée à la vitesse de l’éclair, mais en même temps, il lui semblait qu’elle avait duré une éternité. Il la sentait lui glisser entre les doigts, avec la fatigue, la lassitude qui venait avec le fait de papillonner aux quatre coins du monde quasi non-stop pendant presque quatre ans. Il la sentait se dissiper cette jeunesse ambitieuse, travailleuse, rêveuse, idéaliste et si naïve qu’il avait un jour incarné. Une partie de lui ne voulait pas qu’elle s’en aille, mais une autre partie était excitée, curieuse de savoir ce qui l’attendait. Dans ce futur qui s’annonçait si vite, il y aurait Yann. Toujours Yann. Mais différemment…

Martin tira sur sa cigarette et exhala une bouffée de fumée grise dans l’air brûlant. Il sentait déjà la transpiration lui humidifier la peau. Il se retourna, cherchant Yann des yeux. Il lui avait dit de l’attendre dehors pendant qu’il réglait l’addition. Il voulait aller saluer le chef avant de partir, s’étant apparemment lié d’amitié avec lui au cours de ses dernières visites. Typiquement Yann, pensa Martin en roulant des yeux. Comment un homme qui pouvait se montrer si timide parvenait à se faire des amis aussi facilement et partout, c’était le superpouvoir de l’animateur. Il demeurait l’une des personnes les plus fascinantes que Martin connaissait malgré toutes les rencontres extraordinaires qu’il avait pu faire au cours des dernières années grâce à son travail.

Il se sentit sourire en repensant à leur conversation. Il se sentait tellement libre, tellement heureux, tellement complet. Il n’aurait jamais cru qu’un tel sentiment de bien-être puisse exister et pourtant qu’avaient-ils fait ? Ils n’avaient que parler.

« Vous ne seriez pas Martin Weill ? » demanda une voix derrière lui, le tirant de ses pensées.

Ses entrailles se gelèrent à l’idée que ce soit l’un de ses fans – il ne pourrait jamais se faire à l’idée qu’il en possédait. Il ne sut dissimuler son soulagement lorsqu’il découvrit un Yann au sourire fripouille, presque hilare. Avec ses yeux qui brillaient, son visage rose de bonheur, il était éblouissant. Martin en eut brièvement le souffle coupé.

« Hey, dit-il bêtement avec un lent sourire.  
\- Hey. » répondit Yann sur le même ton.

Ils se regardèrent et dans lumière crue du lampadaire, Martin contempla les yeux de Yann, rendus presque noirs par la quasi obscurité. Il fût subitement et inexplicablement frappé par l’envie viscérale de l’embrasser.

« Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser ? » demanda-t-il si bas, de façon à ce que personne d’autre ne puisse l’entendre.

La rue était maintenant déserte et les voitures passaient rapidement, par longs intervalles. Mais Martin voulait quand même préserver toute l’intimité de cet instant.

« Oui. » lâcha Yann dans un souffle en rougissant adorablement.

Alors Martin l’embrassa, tout doucement, très lentement, frissonnant du crâne aux orteils, submergé de chaleur et d’émerveillement. La barbe de Yann vint lui picoter doucement le visage, mais ses lèvres étaient douces et elles se plièrent sans effort aux siennes, se laissèrent embrasser et embrassèrent à leur tour. Martin glissa ses mains contre sa nuque, dans les cheveux courts que la chaleur bouclait légèrement. Il le rapprocha encore, et Yann s’accrocha à lui, enveloppa sa main autour de sa hanche.

Ils s’embrassèrent lentement et sans se presser, encore et encore. Respirant doucement entre les baisers, les paupières mi-closes, leurs souffles chauds s’emmêlant contre la peau de leurs visages. 

Martin ne voulait jamais arrêter. L’odeur de Yann, le goût de Yann, la peau de Yann sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Tout dans son monde se réduisit à l’homme qu’il tenait contre lui et il voulut vivre ainsi, exister dans cet univers où rien d’autre n’importait si ce n’était de l’embrasser et de le faire rire.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent enfin, les lèvres gonflées, ils se sourirent timidement, aussi rouges l’un que l’autre.

« Rentre avec moi. » demanda Martin. 

Les mots lui échappèrent sans qu’il ne prenne vraiment le temps de les considérer. Il ne les regretta cependant pas une seule seconde.

« Comme ça je pourrais t’emmener aux bureaux demain matin, et tu n’auras pas à prendre les transports en commun ou un taxi. »

Yann sourit.

« Dit comme ça c’est vraiment tentant, mais tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? Tu devras te lever tôt.  
\- Qu’importe, si tu es la première chose que je vois en me réveillant. »

Yann rougit furieusement et le frappa doucement sur le bras.

« C’est tellement fleur bleue, Martin, j’en vomis. »

Martin rit et ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu’à la voiture, leurs épaules se frôlant à chaque pas, leurs regards se cherchant juste pour se sourire avant de se détourner.

Martin, effectivement, ne vivait qu’à deux rues du restaurant, dans un beau bâtiment récemment rénové qui ne le voyait que quelques jours par an. Son appartement n’était pas particulièrement grand mais il demeurait spacieux, avec un immense salon dont la large baie vitrée donnait sur les tours illuminées de Paris. Au loin se distinguait une parcelle d’autoroute sur laquelle les voitures se succédaient inlassablement en longues colonnes lumineuses. La cuisine était séparée du reste du salon par un bar à l’américaine en formica couleur acajou. Un étroit couloir menait à la chambre et à la salle de bain.

Yann était déjà venu chez lui à plusieurs reprises pour des apéros, lui apporter du travail, des fêtes, et simplement lui rendre visite. Sa présence n’était ainsi pas étrangère au lieu. Pourtant, de le voir ainsi debout dans son salon, en chaussettes et sac de travail à la main, Martin eut l’impression qu’il retrouvait enfin la dernière pièce d’un puzzle depuis trop longtemps incomplet.

« Fait comme chez toi, lança-t-il distraitement, en terminant d’allumer les lumières. Tu connais l’endroit.  
\- Est-ce que je peux t’emprunter quelques vêtements ? Avec cette chaleur je me sens vraiment dégueu et je ne vais vraiment pas survivre à cette nuit sans prendre une douche.  
\- Bien sûr, attends que je t’apporte ça. »

Martin abandonna ses affaires au pied du canapé pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Mais au moment où il se tourna vers le couloir, Yann le retint par le bras et le tira doucement vers lui pour l’embrasser. Martin ne put s’en empêcher, il se sentit fondre à la chaleur de sa peau et de ce baiser impromptu. Il l’embrassa à nouveau, rapidement, lorsque Yann tenta de s’éloigner.

« Je n’aurais jamais cru avoir la possibilité de faire ça, murmura Yann en le regardant avec tellement, tellement d’affection que le cœur de Martin manqua de s’échapper de sa poitrine. J’ai juste besoin d’en profiter.  
\- Ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. » répondit-il en n’en pensant pas moins.

Yann finit quand même par le laisser partir.

« Pas de t-shirt bordeaux s’il te plaît ! lui lança-t-il du salon.  
\- Ah. Ah. Ah. Hilarant, vraiment. »

Ils se douchèrent l’un à la suite de l’autre avant de s’allonger face à face, dans le lit où la veille à peine, Martin angoissait à l’idée d’un rencard avec son patron. Il avait l’impression que des années s’étaient écoulées depuis. Comme si ce Martin anxieux, encore aveugle à la force des sentiments qu’il vouait à Yann, était une autre personne.

Oh Yann. Qui portait l’un de ses t-shirts préférés, élimés et assouplis par les lavages, et qui se tenait si près que son souffle lui balayait la figure. Yann dont il voyait les traits à la faible lumière qui se faufilait de l’extérieur jusqu’au lit par la fenêtre ouverte. Yann dont les cheveux formaient un halo sombre autour de sa tête dans la pénombre, Yann qui souriait quand il lui souriait et Yann, tout simplement.

Martin ne parvenait pas à comprendre quand est-ce que ses sentiments s’étaient développés, ni comment il avait pu les ignorer si longtemps.

« Je devrais aller dormir sur le canapé, murmura Yann sans pour autant faire mine de se lever.  
\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, soupira Martin en lui prenant la main.  
\- Je ne vais jamais réussir à dormir sinon. Tu es beaucoup trop distrayant. »

Au sourire amusé que lui lança Yann, Martin comprit qu’il le voyait rougir malgré l’absence de lumière.

« Tant pis. Tu survivras. » grommela-t-il. 

La chaleur était moite et collante et leur proximité n’arrangeait rien, mais Martin n’aurait bougé pour rien au monde. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi à l’aise, aussi en paix, et la fatigue accumulée au cours des derniers jours revint, assourdissante. Il papillonna des yeux, le visage de Yann tanguant au milieu d’une brume de plus en plus opaque.

« Bonne nuit Martin.  
\- Bonne nuit Yann. »

______

Martin fût réveillé par le grondement de l’orage et le clapotis de la pluie. Il ouvrit les yeux vers sa fenêtre ouverte, derrière laquelle un ciel sombre pleurait. Par intermittence, des flashs de lumière illuminaient l’horizon dans un fracas assourdissant. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler de la veille, absorbé par la vision de la foudre et de l’averse qui venaient nettoyer la moiteur caniculaire. Lorsqu’il s’en souvint cependant, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et il se retourna, tâtonnant les couvertures tièdes à la recherche de Yann.

L’animateur dormait encore, allongé sur son flanc, tourné dans sa direction. À la vue de son visage écrasée contre l’oreiller, les cheveux éparpillés sur les couvertures et les paupières closes, Martin sentit son cœur prendre des dimensions effrayantes et réarranger toute la structure de sa cage thoracique.

C’était donc vrai. C’était donc vrai et il avait dit à Yann ce qu’il ressentait pour lui. Ils s’étaient embrassés.

Bêtement, Martin demeura à l’observer sans bouger, presque sans respirer. Ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, la barbe qui couvrait ses joues, le délicat balai de ses cils. Dans son sommeil, la manche du t-shirt élimé que Martin lui avait prêté avait glissé, révélant l’arche d’une clavicule et le voluptueux arrondi d’une épaule. Ils faisaient presque la même taille, mais Martin avait une carrure différente – des épaules plus larges et plus affirmées.

Sans réfléchir, il vint réarranger les quelques mèches grisonnantes qui s’étaient égarées sur son front. Sa main demeura plus de temps que nécessaire, dégringolant la figure endormie et caressant la peau rendue douce et chaude par le sommeil. La différence de texture, entraînée par la barbe, fit remonter des picotements le long de ses doigts jusqu’au creux de son poignet. À son toucher, Yann soupira doucement.

Martin alors se rappela qu’il était supposé emmener Yann aux bureaux et chercha son téléphone à tâtons sur la table de nuit. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant qu’il n’était que sept heures ; les samedis Yann commençait plus tard, ce qui signifiait qu’ils avaient encore quelques heures devant eux.

Il se rallongea et hésita seulement brièvement avant de se rapprocher de l’animateur jusqu’à pouvoir l’encercler de ses bras. Vue là où il en était arrivé, c’était ridicule de sa part de vouloir faire marche-arrière sur ce genre d’action.

Yann remua doucement contre lui, pressant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il sentait le sommeil et son savon – celui qu’il avait sans doute utilisé la veille en prenant sa douche dans sa salle de bain. Martin ferma les yeux et inspira à pleins poumons. Il pouvait entendre son cœur pulser jusque dans ses oreilles mais aussi celui de Yann, battant de concert contre sa poitrine toute disloquée et pleine de chaleur.

Il se rendormit l’espace de quelques minutes. C’est à nouveau le grondement de l’orage qui le tira de ses songes. Mais aussi les lèvres de Yann contre sa nuque, y déposant une traînée de baisers. Il cligna des yeux et sourit.

« Hey. » murmura Yann en se redressant sur un coude pour le contempler.

Ses cheveux formaient un nid d’oiseau autour de son visage reposé. Ses yeux gris légèrement tombants, paresseusement entrouverts, et ses lèvres ourlées d’un demi-sourire.

« Hey. » répondit Martin en se penchant en avant, juste pour lui embrasser le coin de la bouche.

Le sourire de Yann s’élargit. Sa main vint se perdre dans les cheveux de Martin, réarrangeant distraitement les mèches trop longues. L’envoyé spécial frissonna au toucher.

« Bien dormi ?  
\- Hm, hm, quelle heure est-il ?  
\- Juste sept heures, on a un peu de temps devant nous. »

Yann acquiesça doucement sans arrêter de lui caresser les cheveux. Ils se regardèrent en silence, distraitement, pendant que la pluie continuait de gronder contre le carreau. La chaleur étouffante de la veille au soir s’était évaporée et l’air frais et humide vint hérisser des poils sur les bras nus de Martin.

« Tu devrais te rendormir, dit Yann doucement. Tu as beaucoup de sommeil à rattraper.  
\- Hm, tu es trop distrayant. » sourit Martin.

Il s’amusa des tâches rouges qui vinrent consteller la peau de Yann et le tira doucement vers lui par le col de son t-shirt pour l’embrasser.

« Mm, haleine du matin. » murmura Yann sans pourtant s’éloigner.

Martin rit doucement et l’embrassa encore, et encore et encore. Il réalisa rapidement que c’était quelque chose de tout à fait addictif d’embrasser l’animateur, et qu’une fois que l’on commençait, il était difficile d’arrêter. Il l’attira plus encore, jusqu’à que Yann se retrouve complètement allongé au-dessus de lui, jambe gauche glissé entre les siennes. Son poids et sa chaleur, sa peau sous ses doigts, fit enfler une nouvelle boule de chaleur dans le ventre de Martin.

Yann grogna doucement contre ses lèvres, et le son de sa voix, réverbéré dans sa gorge jusque dans sa poitrine collée à la sienne, provoqua en lui une inexplicable bouffée de chaleur. Il glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt, caressa la peau brûlante des hanches pâles. Yann frémit.

« Martin…  
\- Shh. »

Il n’avait en réalité, pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il était en train de faire. S’il avait déjà embrassé d’autres hommes, il n’était jamais allé plus loin que ça, il n’avait jamais eu envie d’aller plus loin que ça auparavant. Mais son corps réagissait à celui de Yann presque par instinct, et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de vouloir toucher, sentir et embrasser.

Il l’embrassa alors plus profondément, lèvres inférieures, lèvres supérieures, continuant de caresser distraitement la peau dénudée de ses hanches. Yann glissa plus fermement ses mains dans ses cheveux, remua légèrement, comme pour se rapprocher encore plus.

Une pluie de baisers qui vint se perdre jusque sur ses clavicules, le début de sa poitrine. Les mains chaudes de Yann sous son propre t-shirt, à la recherche de toujours plus de peau. Il soupira de frustration ce qui fit doucement rire Martin.

« Attend, attend. » souffla-t-il avant de se redresser pour ôter son haut de pyjama.

Il sentit l’air rafraîchi par la pluie sur son épiderme, avant que Yann ne reprenne sa place au-dessus de lui, brûlant et parfait. Inconsciemment, Martin chercha plus de contact entre leurs deux corps. Yann grogna avant de répondre lascivement à ses mouvements.

« Yann…  
\- Hm, je sais. » répondit-il d’une voix délicieusement rauque et brisée.

Martin sentit ses yeux se fermer de leur propre accord, électrisé par les vagues de plaisir qui roulaient dans ses veines en vagues déchaînées. Il remua à nouveau, rencontra à nouveau Yann dans une danse encore maladroite, et une nuée d’étoiles vint exploser derrière ses paupières closes. La chaleur qui avait ravagé sa poitrine s’était répandue jusque dans son bas ventre et brièvement, bêtement, il se demanda s’il n’avait pas absorbé la canicule pendant la nuit.

« Yann, Yann. » gémit-il entre ses dents serrées.

Pour toutes réponses, Yann se contenta d’un grognement. Ils respirèrent de concert et leurs mouvements devinrent plus saccadés. La chambre se remplit du grondement de la pluie et du son de leurs halètements.

Yann revint vers lui pour l’embrasser. Un baiser maladroit, plus en langues qu’en lèvres qui les laissa tous deux à bout de souffle. Les yeux de l’animateur le regardèrent, gris et orageux sous le toupet désordonné de sa chevelure sombre. Martin s’agrippa à ses hanches pour accélérer le rythme.

« Laisse-moi… » murmura Yann contre ses lèvres.

Il se dégagea doucement malgré la poigne de Martin pour glisser sa main entre leurs deux corps. Le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés, l’envoyé spécial l’observa.

« Est-ce que je peux ? » demanda doucement Yann.

Sa voix était tellement rauque – Martin n’aurait jamais cru qu’elle puisse descendre si bas. La façon dont elle grondait entre leurs deux poitrines envoyait des vagues de chaleur vers son entrejambe. Martin regarda cette main qui s’était arrêtée à l’élastique de son boxer. Il regarda cette main et les yeux de Yann. Ne faisant pas confiance à ses cordes vocales, il se contenta de hocher la tête pour donner son accord.

Alors Yann l’embrassa, tout doucement, avec un soin et une tendresse qui contrastait avec leurs mouvements frénétiques d’il y a à peine quelques minutes. Et cette main se retrouva sur lui, tiède et parfaite entre leurs deux corps. Martin ferma les yeux, incapable de les garder ouverts plus longtemps et renversa la tête en arrière, le plaisir explosant sous sa peau. Il haleta, gémit le nom de Yann encore et encore et suivis le mouvement de sa main sur lui. Les ressorts du lit grincèrent mais ni l’un ni l’autre n’y firent réellement attention.

Yann, contre sa nuque, embrassant et mordant doucement toute la peau offerte. Martin agrippé à lui, bouche entrouverte. Il ne pouvait plus former une seule pensée cohérente. Tout s’embrouillait dans sa tête, perdu dans un maelstrom de sensations indescriptibles. Au milieu de tout persistait cependant l’intime certitude qu’il ne voulait jamais que cet instant prenne fin.

Et pendant que Yann le caressait, il pouvait le sentir contre sa cuisse. La sensation de son propre plaisir était encore plus intoxicante que les caresses qu’il lui procurait. Martin les rapprocha en s’agrippant à lui, et l’embrassa à nouveau, presque désespérément.

« Martin… » gémit Yann entre deux baisers.

Et sa voix brisée par le plaisir, sa voix qui murmurait son nom, fût la dernière fissure avant que le barrage ne cède. Il se sentit emporté par un véritable raz-de-marée et oublia comment respirer, comment exister. Tout fût englouti.

Il revint à lui sous les baisers paresseux de Yann sur son visage et ne put s’empêcher de sourire en le voyant considérer attentivement les endroits qu’il s’apprêtait à embrasser avant de le faire.

« Hm, grogna-t-il en secouant la tête doucement. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Tu as tellement de grains de beauté, répondit Yann en lui embrassant le bout du nez. C’est fascinant. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Martin ne s’était sincèrement jamais senti aussi bien. Il hocha doucement la tête avant de se rappeler, dans un sursaut de réalisation, qu’il n’avait pas vraiment toucher Yann pendant leurs ébats.

« Et toi ? demanda-t-il en glissant sa main entre eux. Est-ce que tu veux…? »

Yann secoua doucement la tête en rougissant.

« Non, non, souffla-t-il doucement. Juste de te voir… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Martin le compris malgré tout. Il sentit son visage s’empourprer et, inexplicablement, une vague de chaleur traversa à nouveau son bas ventre. Juste à le voir…. Il détourna les yeux. 

Dehors, l’orage s’était calmé et la pluie elle-même semblait moins forte. Il tendit un bras vers son téléphone pour constater que seules une quarantaine de minutes s’étaient écoulées. Ils avaient le temps de manger et de prendre une douche avant de se rendre aux bureaux de Bangumi. Ça tombait bien, il crevait de faim.

Et comme en réponse à ses pensées, il sentit l’estomac de Yann gronder contre lui. Ils se regardèrent, un peu interloqués, avant d’éclater de rire.

« Okay, petit déjeuné. »

Yann acquiesça en souriant mais ni l’un, ni l’autre ne fit mine de se lever. Un ange passa durant lequel ils demeurèrent enlacés, Yann lové contre sa nuque. Martin commençait à se sentir inconfortable dans son boxer mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter leur cocon de chaleur.

« Yann ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous sommes ensembles ? »

Yann leva la tête et lui jeta un regard interloqué.

« J’avais ma main dans ton boxer il y a genre cinq minutes, j’espère bien qu’on est ensemble ! »

Martin ne put s’en empêcher; il éclata de rire. Yann lui tapota gentiment le torse.

« Martin, je suis sérieux. »

Et comme il riait encore, il reprit un peu plus fermement :

« Je suis sérieux à propos de… à propose de ça… à propos de nous deux. »

Il n’en aurait pas fallu plus pour couper court au fou rire de Martin. Il y avait comme une pointe de crainte dans le regard de Yann, comme la peur qu’il le repousse. Ce même doute l’avait habité lorsque Martin lui avait révélé ne pas ressentir que de la simple amitié pour lui. À sa vue, Martin sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Yann, c’est sérieux pour moi aussi, dit-il doucement. Je ne jouerais jamais avec tes sentiments de cette façon. Je… »

Il chercha ses mots. Il ne pouvait pas dire n’importe quoi. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de foutre cette relation en l’air. Martin ne s’était jamais senti aussi en paix, aussi heureux que durant les dernières heures, dans les bras de cet homme. Sa place était ici – elle ne pouvait être qu’ici.

« Je veux encore me réveiller à tes côtés, je veux pouvoir t’embrasser aussi souvent que tu me laisseras, je veux te faire rire et rougir, je veux être à tes côtés, je veux… je veux… »

Il déglutit avec peine. Il savait qu’il devait le dire cependant. Pour effacer les doutes qui hantaient le regard de Yann.

« Laisse-moi t’aimer. » murmura-t-il.

Les yeux de Yann, dans la faible lumière qui perçait à travers les nuages gris du ciel et venait danser dans la petite chambre, brillaient comme s’il allait fondre en larmes. Il les ferma pour venir poser son front contre celui de Martin.

« Tu me fatigues. » dit-il d’une voix un peu étranglée.

Martin rit doucement, attendri. Il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches grisonnantes.

« P’tit dej ?  
\- P’tit dej. » approuva Yann.

 

___________

« Alors ? »

Martin leva lentement les yeux du mail qu’il était en train de taper. Par-dessus l’écran de son ordinateur, Hugo le contemplait. Toujours impeccablement coiffé, impeccablement habillé, éblouissant avec sa mâchoire carrée et ses grands yeux d’acteur américain. S’en était extrêmement lassant.

« Quoi « alors » ? » demanda-t-il dans un soupire.

Il ne parvenait pas à trouver en lui la force d’être agacé, bien qu’il ait toutes les raisons de l’être. Depuis le début de la journée, Hugo n’avait eu de cesse de lui lancer des regards interrogateurs sans pourtant jamais l’aborder. Et c’était seulement maintenant qu’il était le plus occupé et que l’émission du soir approchait à grands pas qu’il s’était enfin décidé, semble-t-il, à venir lui poser la question qui lui brûlait littéralement le cerveau.

« Comme ça s’est passé avec Yann ? » chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers lui.

Martin, dans un flash, repensa à la bouche de Yann sur sa poitrine, à sa main brûlante sur son entrejambe. Comment il parvint à demeurer impassible, seuls les dieux – et Vincent Dedienne, mais il s’agit là d’un pléonasme – le savaient.

« Bien, dit-il sans lever les yeux de son travail.  
\- Bien ? répéta Hugo, interloqué, puis un peu plus fort : bien ! »

Valentine, qui terminait de rédiger ses notes pour l’émission quelques bureaux plus loin, lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Bien ? reprit Hugo dans un chuchotement frénétique. Après la crise que tu nous as fait tu oses me répondre « bien » ?  
\- Hugo, n’as-tu donc pas de travail à faire ? soupira Martin en fouillant dans une pile de papier à la recherche d’un calendrier.  
\- J’y crois pas. »

Hugo leva dramatiquement les bras au ciel, s’attirant les regards curieux de Panayotis et d’Azzedine qui discutaient un peu plus loin.

« Okay, reformulons, dit Hugo en contournant – enfin – son bureau pour venir s’asseoir à côté de lui. Vous avez pécho ou pas ? »

Martin grimaça mais ne fût, cette fois-ci, pas capable de réfréner ses rougissements.

« Ha, ha !  
\- Hugo, chut ! On n’a pas encore discuté si… si on veut que la rédac soit au courant ou non.   
\- Je le savais !  
\- Non, tu ne le savais pas. Tu as passé la journée à me lancer des regards de vieille commère. - Parce que je voulais l’entendre de ta bouche. Et pas juste le deviner aux regards langoureux que Yann et toi n’avez cessé de vous lancer depuis ce matin.  
\- Quels regards ? N’importe quoi ! » s’offusqua Martin en rougissant de plus belle.

Hugo secoua doucement la tête en souriant.

« Oh Martin, sérieux, vous n’êtes tellement pas discrets. Mais sinon raconte ! Comment ça s’est passé ? »

Martin soupira. Visiblement, il n’allait pas réussir à travailler tant que Hugo ne serait pas au courant de tous les détails de son rendez-vous avec Yann. Il abandonna son e-mail avec amertume.

« On est allé dans un restaurant japonais, dit-il patiemment. Il… il m’avoué qu’il ressentait des trucs pour moi, je lui ai dit qu’il se pourrait que ce soit réciproque…  
\- Pourrait, répéta Hugo avec un reniflement moqueur.  
\- Et on a passé la nuit chez moi, poursuivit Martin en lui jetant un regard noir.  
\- Et vous êtes ensembles maintenant ? C’est officiel ? »

À nouveau, Martin ne put s’empêcher de rougir et baissa les yeux. Il repensa au visage ébouriffé de Yann sur l’oreiller, son regard et ses baisers paresseux. Sa poitrine se remplie d’un trop plein de tout, de trop.

« Ouais. »

Il hésita brièvement avant de décider que de toutes les façons, au point où il en était, il n’avait que très peu à perdre.

« Je… je crois que je suis amoureux de lui, Hugo, bredouilla-t-il.  
\- Évidemment, dit Hugo avec un petit rire. Content que tu t’en aperçoives enfin, mec ! »

Étrangement, son commentaire fit remonter des bulles de rire dans la gorge de Martin et il releva la tête, sans plus pouvoir s’empêcher de sourire. Dans un sens, Hugo n’avait pas tort. Nonchalamment, appuyé au dossier de son siège, son ami lui fit un clin d’œil.

« T’es bien chiant, dit Martin en soupirant. Mais je suis quand même content que tu sois là.  
\- Je te rendrais la pareille mais t’es un peu trop casse-pied je trouve. » répondit Hugo avec un sourire chenapan.

Martin poussa sa chaise avec son pied, le faisant dangereusement vaciller.

« Hey ! »

Un bref toussotement les fit sursauter. Forcément, Yann se tenait derrière eux. Sourire aux lèvres, cheveux en bataille, t-shirt vert d’eau qui rendait ses yeux presque aigues-marines. Martin cessera-t-il un jour d’avoir le souffle coupé à sa vue ?

« C’est dingue, dit-il en secouant doucement la tête. Je ne vous vois jamais en train de travailler, mais jamais. Je me demande ce qui me retient de vous virer.  
\- Notre beauté à couper le souffle ? proposa Hugo en haussant ses beaux sourcils châtains.  
\- Bien sûr, fit Yann sarcastique. Tu permets, je dois parler à Martin deux secondes.  
\- Of course, Ruckus ! »

Et Hugo se leva d’un bond pour retourner à son bureau. Yann prit sa place dans la chaise qui avait décidément vu pas mal de postérieurs et d’activités ces derniers jours, et sourit à Martin.

« Il passe beaucoup trop de temps avec Vincent, dit celui-ci en indiquant Hugo d’un signe de tête.  
\- Je me demande quand ces deux-là vont enfin arrêter de se tourner autour. » fit Yann, le ton faussement ennuyé.

Complices, ils échangèrent des sourires avant de se mettre à glousser.

« Qu’est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda doucement Martin, une fois leur fou rire passé.  
\- Oh, rien de bien important. Juste que moi aussi je pense être amoureux de toi. »

Le cœur de Martin rata un battement et il demeura bêtement à regarder Yann, ses yeux plissés de bonheur, les petites rides qui le transfiguraient, et le petit tic nerveux au coin droit de sa bouche, qui trahissait une pointe d’embarras. Il le regarda, et le regarda, sans savoir quoi répondre, étreint par le suffoquant désir de l’embrasser.

« J’ai envie de t’embrasser. » avoua-t-il d’ailleurs.

En réponse, il put observer l’épanouissement de tâches rougeoyantes sur la figure et la nuque dénudées de l’animateur. Il détourna les yeux, faisant mine de s’intéresser à l’une des piles de documents amassés sur son bureau.

« Pas ici. » dit-il avec une pointe de regret que Martin ne manqua pas de relever.

Alors à la place, il lui prit doucement la main, et la serra fort. Tentant de lui transmettre toute son affection à travers ce simple geste. Yann sourit, et sans bruit, articula les trois mots qu’en cet instant, ils pensaient tous deux.

 

FIN

 

 

(Épilogue / fin bonus :)

Et pendant qu’ils se regardaient, doigts entortillés, Martha, qui passait devant eux, s’arrêta brusquement dans sa course pour les regarder.

« Vous sortez ensembles, maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

Ils n’eurent ni le temps de répondre, ni de paniquer. Martha se tourna vers l’ensemble des employés amassés dans l’open space et entonna, les mains en porte-voix :

« Hey ! Martin et Yann sortent enfin ensembles ! »

Aussitôt, tous les employés cessèrent leurs activités pour se tourner dans leur direction. Un bref instant de silence, le temps de reprendre son souffle, avant que tous ne se mettent bruyamment à applaudir et à crier des « enfin ! » et des « félicitations ! » à qui mieux-mieux.

Pétrifiés de gêne, Martin et Yann échangèrent un regard. L’absurdité de la situation, toutefois, ne tarda pas à les faire rire.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu !
> 
> (J'ai l'impression que ça se sent très fort que je n'ai jamais vécu en France ou à Paris.... Aussi, c'était mon tout premier smut et j'ai beaucoup hésité à laisser ce passage donc indulgence aha)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à venir causer avec moi sur http://granmoon.tumblr.com ! Je suis timide et awkward mais je ne mords pas :)


End file.
